


Summer fades to fall

by BlakeYousoro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Comfort, F/M, Slightly - Freeform, Teen Romance, a look on Pieck’s life, life fic, no beta we die like men, parental death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: A look back on Pieck’s life.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 29





	Summer fades to fall

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know where to go with this, so I just thought I’d give this girl a little bit of a backstory. Also I love Pokopiku

By the time Pieck Finger was just a year old, she was already wrapping her parents up in a twist, crawling off at every chance she could, hiding in any spots she could. She was such a happy baby, always giggling at, well, anything. She had these big brown eyes that everyone would always compliment whenever they saw the tot - and she had a nose, slightly too big for her face but she would grow into it.

By the time she was four, she was already walking, and had started to learn how to speak. She loved looking at books, as well, especially ones about adventures. She often imagined herself as a princess, waiting for a prince to come and save her from her boring home which she spent almost every day in. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t go outside.

By the time she was six, she understood why. Her parents explained to her that she had to wear an arm band whenever they left the house, and she must only speak when spoken to. She was told to keep her head down by her mother whenever they went to the local market, and was told to be sure her shoes were shinned and clean whenever she left the house. It was fine - she could keep clean. She could do it.

By the time she was nine, she had been enrolled in the Marley Warrior program. Her mother had not since passed, and her father was growing more and more unwell by the day. He needed better care, so she knew what she had to do. She left her small, run down home and went off to train to become a great warrior. She would work hard - harder than anyone else. She could not fail. It wasn’t an option. There were a lot of other kids there, some who she became good friends with. They were all strong, stronger than she was - but she was smart, probably one of the smartest candidate they had.

She was 12 when she was finally granted her honorary Marley armband - it was an unsurprisingly bleak moment. She didn’t feel happy, nor sad. Just... content. Her father was soon moved to a better house, and he was treated with property medical care. Pieck didn’t often see him, as warriors were not allowed to leave their training ground. They were too vital to Marley. Pieck didn’t really remember much after that - the last thing she remembers properly was waking up in her bed with Porco by her side, and he explained she now had the power of the Cart Titan. She didn’t know how to feel - she felt like she was even more of a monster than before. Porco explained to her that he hadn’t received his arm band, as he hadn’t passed the test. He also explained that Annie, Reiner, Bertolt and Marcel had been sent off on the mission to Paradis. Pieck frowned, sighing softly. She knew how much this would hurt the pair of them if anything were to happen to her comrades.

She was 14 when Marley first got word about Paradis. They had successfully breached the wall. She felt relieved, knowing her comrades were alive and well - and were doing their mission. Looking back on it, she was grateful they didn’t mention the loss of Marcel, and she wasn’t sure Porco would of been able to handle that. The pair had become quite close - best friends, even. Maybe more - but neither would admit it. But everyone knew. Everyone saw them holding hands under the table, or sneaking a quick kiss when they thought nobody was looking. It was sweet to see such a happy couple in a place full of despair.

Pieck was 17 years old when she first witness what it looked like to gain a Titan power. Reiner and Bertolt had brought back a girl she had never seen before - and they told her she had the Jaw’s power. God, that was a night. Porco was so upset, and angry, and it took all hers and Bertolt’s strength to keep him back from killing Reiner. She was upset too, sure- and concerned upon hearing about Annie. God, they were falling apart. The girl they brought - Ymir, they said her name was - didn’t say much to them. She just kept this oddly sick smirk on her face the entire time. Like she knew what was going to happen. Once Porco had calmed down, he was granted the power of the Jaw Titan. It was such a disturbing sight to see a loved one become such a monster, but Pieck was grateful. Porco could have a better life now- they could have a better life together. It would be short, but they would make the most of it.

She was 21 when she lost him. Her Porco. Her soul mate. Killed by the scum of Paradis. She hated them - she wanted them to suffer. She couldn’t stand to even think about them being happy. Once she found out what had happened, something inside of her snapped. She could barely get out of bed- wasting her life away doing nothing. She wanted to end things, but she knew she probably wouldn’t be able to due to her fast regeneration skills. She would just have to hope the enemy killed her soon. She wanted to be with him.


End file.
